5x16 Blue Goes to the Doctor
Sky: Oh, it's you! Hi. I'm so glad you're here. Blue barks: I'm going to the doctor. Sky: Yeah! Later today, Blue and I are going to the doctor. Oh. Blue's not sick. It's just time for her checkup. See. Every year, the doctor gives her a checkup, to make sure she stays healthy. (they both do a strong muscle pose) Sky: Hey, will you come with us? You will? Great! Come on. (then she goes to the snack table) Sky: Let's help Blue get ready. (Blue is packing her backpack for the doctor) Sky: Oh. Blue's bringing a book with to the doctor's office, in case we have to wait. Blue, what else do you want to bring? Blue barks: Polka Dots. Sky: Polka Dots, of course. That's Blue's favorite stuffed animal. Let's look for Polka Dots. She's a puppy, just like Blue. (the girls look around for Polka Dots) Sky: Where is she? (when Blue hits the ball she reveals Polka Dots) Kid: Behind the ball. Blue barks: Behind the ball! Sky: Behind the ball, you found her! Ha! Now, Blue can hug Polka Dots if she gets scared during her checkup. (Blue puts her in her backpack) Sky: Thanks for helping Blue pack for her checkup. Hey, Blue. What do wanna do after your checkup? (then Blue leaves a pawprint on the screen) Sky: Oh! (runs up to the screen) We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out: what Blue wants to do after her checkup. I love playing Blue's Clues. '''We are gonna play Blue’s Clues '''Cause it’s a really great game. '''Yeah! Sky: So remember: Blue's pawprints will be on the clues, Blue's Clues. (Sky pointed the pawprint away) Sky: You know what we need now, our handy dandy... Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook. Let's go. (then she goes to Side Table Drawer) Side Table: Hi, Sky. You know what I like best about going to the doctor for a check up? Sky: Uh, what? Side Table: Opening my drawer, (opens drawer) and saying "ahh." Sky: (laughs) Ahh. That's a good one Side Table. Side Table: Thanks, Sky. Sky: (grabs the notebook) Thank you. '''To Play Blue's Clues, We've gotta find uh, Kids: Pawprint! Sky: '''Oh, a Pawprint! Right! And that's our first, Kids: Clue! Sky: '''A clue? Kids: A Clue! Sky: '''Then we put it in our Kids: Notebook! Sky: '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find another Pawprint, '''That's the second clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're who's clues, Blue's Clues! '''We've gotta find the last Pawprint, '''That's the third clue! '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! '''You know what to do! '''Sit down in our thinking Chair '''and think, think, think! '''Cause when we use our minds, '''And take a step at a time, '''We can do, anything, (Sky ducks down and Blue Jumps to the screen, Blue says "Ba-Bow!", gets down, and then Sky gets back up) Sky: That We Wanna Do! Are you ready to play Blue's Clues, so we can figure out: what Blue wants to do after her checkup? You are? Great. (Blue goes to the bedroom with her backpack on) Sky: Which way did Blue go? Kid: That way! Sky: That way? Thanks. Let's look for clues. (then she goes to the bedroom) Sky: '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''We are looking for Blue's clues '''Wonder where they are (Sky looks at her red vest in the closet) Sky: Hey, maybe I should wear my red vest to the doctor's (then she goes to the closet to look at her vests) Kid: A clue, a clue! Sky: The blue? You think my blue vest would be better? (she agrees with the viewers, but that's not what they said) Kid: No. It's a clue on the white coat. Sky: Oh, you found a clue (turns around) on Blue's white coat. (comes up to the viewers) You know what we need now. Our handy dandy... Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. Sky drawing: First, let's draw the outline like this. Lines for the collars, a straight line down the front and circles for the buttons. Sky: So, Blue's white coat. Chorus: '''Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, MAIL TIME!!!! '''Here's the mail, it never fails '''It makes me want to wag my tail '''When it comes I wanna wail, '''MAIL!!!!!!!!!! (Mailbox enters) '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''I wonder who it's from. '''We Sat on Down '''Figured it out '''What Blue's Clues were all about '''Wow, you know what? '''We're really smart! Sky: '''Now it's time for so long, '''But we’ll just sing just one more song! '''Thanks for doing your part! '''You sure are smart! '''You know, with me and you and our friend Blue '''We can do anything that we wanna do! '''We can do anything… Sky: That We Wanna Do! Category:Fun with Sky